


Promises Part 20

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer learns once again that wings and showers don't mix and Chloe begins to suspect the killer is closer than she thought.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Promises Part 20

Promises part 20

“So, that’s all arranged, and you’ll make sure Trixie is taken care of? Thanks, Maze. I’ll let you know the exact date when I have it.” Lucifer put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his jacket and rode the elevator down to the parking structure under Lux. He drove the Corvette to Chloe’s house and parked on the street outside. 

“Hello?” He called out as he opened the front door of the apartment, he checked the time on his phone, it was only a little after eight o’clock but the apartment was in darkness and neither Chloe nor Trixie were anywhere to be seen. “Detective?” He switched on the light and scanned the room, nothing seemed out of place he concentrated hard but couldn’t pick up their heartbeats. Just then he noticed a note pinned to the door of the refrigerator. 

Have gone for ice cream, be back before 9. X

Lucifer took the note and threw it in the waste bin. He made his way upstairs to the bedroom and undressed, hanging his suit in the two-inch space Chloe had cleared for him in her ridiculously small closet. He grabbed a shirt and some sweatpants from his one and only drawer and placed them on the bed for after his shower. If only the detective wasn’t so stubborn they could spend every night at the penthouse, he knew Trixie would be more than happy to move to the Lux building but for some reason her mother didn’t want to give up her independence, her words not his. Lucifer stepped into the shower and turned on the water, which remained cold for at least a minute, silently cursing the plumbing he started to wash himself as best he could in the confined space. 

The cubicle was just about big enough for one person if that person didn’t have wings that had the unfortunate habit of popping out at inappropriate moments. “Bollocks!” Lucifer surveyed the ruined shower screen. Luckily, he had the glaziers on speed dial and arranged for them to deliver and fit yet another new screen first thing in the morning. He suspected he was personally keeping them in business. He swept up the broken glass and disposed of it. 

“Hello,” Chloe bent over the back of the sofa and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. “Have you been here long?” 

“About an hour. Did you enjoy the ice cream?” Lucifer moved to the corner of the sofa to make room for Chloe to sit at his side.

“I did, but mom had non-dairy, non-fat, non-taste frozen yoghurt,” Trixie called out from the kitchen where she was no doubt raiding the fridge for an after dessert snack.

“Sounds like something they would serve in Hell, I’m willing to bet the air in my mouth tastes better, shall we put that theory to the test, detective?” He wrapped his arm around Chloe’s shoulder and pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Jeez, guys!” Trixie walked behind the sofa and retreated to her bedroom.

“I’m going to go on up and take a shower, okay?” Chloe gave Lucifer a final kiss before pulling away from him and standing up. She grabbed her purse and made her way upstairs. “LUCIFER!” 

“Damn it!” Lucifer sprang from the sofa and bounded up the stairs towards the bedroom.

“Not again,” Chloe was standing in the doorway of the shower room with a towel wrapped around her body. “Seriously, why can’t you just keep those damn things under control?”

“Sorry. It’s being fixed in the morning, I promise,” Lucifer reached out to run his hand down Chloe’s naked shoulder and arm. “They just popped out. It’s not a problem at the Penthouse.” He started to unwrap the towel before Chloe stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“No. I guess not. Did you at least finish showering before this?” Chloe waved her hand back towards the bathroom.

“Yes, thanks.” 

“Okay, I’ll go use the downstairs shower, I won’t be long,” Chloe made her way towards the bedroom door. “If you really want to say sorry, be in bed, naked with red eyes and a forked tongue by the time I get back.”

Lucifer had complied with all of her instructions before she even made it to the door.  
\--0--

“Coffee, detective?” Lucifer handed her a large mug and gestured for her to take a seat at the breakfast bar. “Did you sleep well?”

Chloe nodded as she took her first sip and sat down. “Have you arranged for Mrs Gomez to let the glaziers in?”

“Yes, it’s all taken care of. The shower will be fully operational by the time we get home tonight.”

“Okay. Damn, look at the time we’d better get going. Has Trixie left?”

“Yes, she ran through the house, grabbed a handful of cereal, waved and then slammed the door on her way out.” Lucifer placed their two mugs in the dishwasher and shut the door.

“Typical.” Chloe picked up her purse and they made their way to the car and on to the precinct.  
\--0—

“Don’t get comfortable, guys. We have a third victim,” Dan handed Chloe a piece of paper with an address on it. “Ella’s already on her way there.”

“Okay, thanks, Dan.” She turned around and headed back towards the car lot with Lucifer at her side. She was starting to feel as if this case was getting away from her, they had no real leads, no motive, nothing. Maybe they would catch a break with the latest victim. The address Dan had provided was a six-story apartment building on the edge of Chinatown. They rode the elevator up to the third floor, ducked under the police tape and entered the apartment. It was large, open plan and expensively decorated and furnished, the large picture windows looked out over the park beyond. 

“What do we have, Ella?” Chloe questioned the forensic scientist crouched over the body of a woman lying face down on the floor.

“Sandra Hill, 44. Worked for a publishing company downtown, married no kids. Her husband found the body this morning when he returned from a business trip. Same MO as the other two victims, same wound to the side of the head and the same lack of blood. Same orange paper.”

“Any witnesses?” Chloe asked as she took the evidence bag with the words ‘third victim’ written on it.

“No, and the CCTV stopped working last night so no help there either.”

“Any ideas why there is so little blood, Ella?”

“Well, he could be collecting it in something and taking it away with him.” Ella stood up and took a couple more pictures of the body.

“He could be drinking it.” Lucifer bent to examine the wound on the victims head.

“He could, yes and can I just add, gross!” Ella handed Chloe an evidence bag with the now expected sheet of orange paper inside. The words third victim clearly visible through the plastic covering.

Chloe motioned for Lucifer to follow her into the kitchen area. “Is drinking blood something a demon might do? Do you think there might still be one on earth?” She asked quietly.

“They have been known to do that yes. I doubt there were any left behind, even if one had been elsewhere when we confronted Dromos in the Mayan they would have been sent back to hell when I commanded it.”

“Okay. So we are looking for a human, at least that’s something,” Chloe turned back to look at Ella. “Where is the husband?”

“The hospital, he was pretty shaken and has a pre-existing heart problem, he gave his statement before the ambulance arrived. Officer Mann has it.” 

“Okay, thanks Ella, good work.”  
\--0—

“The husband’s alibi checks out, his flight got in at least six hours after the estimated time of death,” Chloe sat back in her chair and turned towards Lucifer. “I can’t find any connection between the victims, no pattern, nothing. He seems to be choosing them randomly which means we have no idea where or when he will kill again.” 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and picked up the files in front of him, flicking through until they were all open on the pictures of the victims. “One thing has been bothering me, detective, none of the crime scenes show signs of a struggle, these people seem to have simply accepted their fate or been overwhelmed so quickly as to be rendered unable to do anything other than die,” Lucifer took a sip from his flask before continuing. “The security at the last apartment was particularly good, I see no way the killer could have gained access unless he was invited in.”

“So you agree with the theory that the victims knew their killers?” Chloe studied the photos in front of her, they were all face down, arms at their sides and feet turned toes outwards, they looked placed, staged as if maybe they had been rearranged after death. “The placement of the bodies doesn’t look ritualistic or symbolic in any way, at least not to me but they are all very similar, could just be the way a body falls if placed face down.”

“Agreed, detective.”

“So, who would these very different people all trust enough to allow them entry to their home in the middle of the night?” Chloe turned to look at Lucifer as a worrying thought struck her. “They would probably let me in.”

“You?” 

“Well, me, or someone like me, someone with a badge.”

“So you think our killer could be a member of law enforcement, detective?”

“It’s a possibility, at the very least we should look in that direction. I think I’ll ask Dan to come in on this one too, we could use more manpower and a fresh set of eyes is always a good thing.” 

Lucifer put two fingers in his mouth and whistled across the precinct towards Daniel’s desk. 

“Lucifer! He’s not going to come bounding over her just because you whistle at him, he’s not a dog!” Chloe reprimanded as she slapped his arm.

“Yeah, what is it?” Daniel said as he bounded across the floor in his best golden retriever impression.

“Here, sit!” Lucifer pulled a chair over and motioned for Daniel to sit down, which he did. “Good boy.” 

“What?” Dan cocked his head on the side and looked at Chloe and Lucifer.

“What?” Lucifer passed the files towards the other man, devilfully resisting the almost overwhelming urge to tickle Dan behind the ear.

“We need your help, Dan.” Chloe gave Lucifer her best ‘you are in so much trouble when we get home’ look as she filled Dan in on the case.  
\--0--


End file.
